


Efficiency

by redredribbons



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Communication, Dick in Goo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mouth Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/pseuds/redredribbons
Summary: Eddie introduces Venom to the concept of delayed gratification.





	Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> Happy holidays, readers! This is my contribution to the Symbrock Holiday Fic exchange.

Venom never expected to cross the stars. Its initial enthusiasm at being selected for a scouting mission dampened when it learned that the rest of the crew were unwanted troublemakers, too. Throw-aways for what was was expected to be a one way trip to a nearly inhospitable planet seething with toxic gasses. Native life forms had evolved to survive in these conditions, but Klyntar didn’t stand a chance without a compatible host’s respiratory system to filter the air. Given the astronomical odds of finding a compatible host, Venom expected to die. It hadn’t expected captivity, or torture… or least of all, salvation. Living host cells that embraced it, puzzle pieces slotting into place all the way down to the subatomic level. Venom knew immediately, beyond a shadow of a doubt: this body, Eddie, was its home. Forget the mission. Forget Klyntar. Venom belonged _here_.

 

Months had passed since then. Despite the chaos of their initial meeting, Eddie could no longer imagine life without the creature sharing his body. He’d fumbled through life somehow before Venom— getting along, doing okay, always mediocre at work, never quite good enough for Anne. But he was perfect for Venom. Now that his body was shelter and life support for the being who completed him, Eddie had endeavored to take much better care of himself. 

 

Venom was all too happy to help. Its favorite hobby was the delicate art of fine-tuning Eddie’s metabolism and digestion, stitching together injuries, soothing pains, sculpting muscles with the same love and care as a master artist with a slab of marble. Best of all were the rewarding surges of comfort and gratitude from Eddie. The way his fleshy mouth would curve upward to show his strange square little teeth, and his beautiful multicolored eyes sparkled and crinkled at the edges. 

 

Eddie’s body had other needs too, Venom discovered. Not so critical as his needs for water and species-appropriate food, but acute enough to cause a degree of disruption in his day-to-day functioning. Eddie would become increasingly distracted and restless. He would, as he put it, “zone out” while his brain drifted to images very unrelated to whatever he was supposed to be working on. He’d shift around endlessly in his chair as blood began to surge in places it usually didn’t. 

 

Eddie had offered only the mildest token objection to Venom’s interest in attending to _this_ particular need also. Venom applied itself with enthusiasm, mapping out every capillary and nerve ending and synapse. Venom loved the challenge of finding just the right touch, every time, to send Eddie into mind-numbing bliss with maximum efficiency. And it loved the results: the noises Eddie made, his sweet words, the taste of sweat-slick skin and gushing neurochemicals. It didn’t take very much time at all for Venom to develop cravings of its own. Especially once it had discovered how much fun it was to rile Eddie up.

 

When their alarm went off this morning, Venom hauled Eddie’s groggy body from bed to shower like usual. It had been a simple matter to keep his hand lingering over his balls for a minute or two longer than strictly necessary. Eddie opted for one of his oversized hoodies to fend off the morning chill, which provided a perfect opportunity for Venom to rest its fangs against the back of his neck while they walked to the station. Though Venom had learned to remain unobtrusive while Eddie was at work, the solo elevator ride back downstairs at lunchtime was the perfect opportunity graze a tendril across his nipples. A quiet afternoon meant that Venom could slide under the elastic of Eddie’s boxers to rest in the juncture of his hips and thighs as he typed. And _that_ , of course, led to Eddie practically sprinting up the stairs to his apartment at the end of the day. 

 

Eddie kicked the door shut behind him as hands and tentacles worked in tandem to peel off his clothes, leaving a haphazard trail through the kitchen, across the back of the couch, and finally into the bedroom.

 

“What’s gotten into you today?” Eddie huffed out a laugh when his back hit the mattress. 

 

“I think I’ll be the one getting into _you,_ Eddie,” Venom trilled in amusement.

 

“Seriously? Have you been watching porn again? That’s not— _ah_!” Eddie’s retort died on his lips as Venom got to work. 

 

Venom’s teeth and tongue found all the sensitive spots on Eddie’s neck with unerring precision. Two tentacles latched onto his nipples, pinching and plucking for the ideal level of sting. Two more dove between his legs to cup his balls and coil around his hard cock, as a smaller tendril teased between his ass cheeks. The onslaught of sensations hit Eddie like a thunderclap. Venom seemed to take great pride in getting Eddie off as fast as possible— and Eddie knew he wouldn’t last long if Venom kept this up. 

 

“H-hey, wait, hold on a sec,” Eddie managed to gasp out. 

 

Venom stopped all movement and tilted its head. “Something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s perfect, as always. _You’re_ perfect. But do you think we could maybe… take it a little slower this time?” Eddie said.

 

“Why slow? Don’t we want release?” Venom said.

 

“Well sure, orgasms are great. But there’s more to it than just that. It’s, you know, about the journey, not just the destination. Some things feel better when you don’t get to have them right away,” he said, planting a reassuring kiss on the corner of Venom’s mouth.

 

“Why would we deny ourselves things that we want?” Venom said, clearly not convinced.

 

“It’s like, you know how we don’t, um, eat people as often as you necessarily want? And then we finally _do_?” Eddie said.

 

Venom’s eyespots narrowed. “Don’t like waiting so long for that, Eddie. Doesn’t feel good. How would you like it if you weren’t allowed to eat for a week?”

 

“Hey, you definitely eat more than once a week. But still, point taken. You need those nutrients for subsistence and sex isn’t strictly _required_ to stay alive,” Eddie said, “So think of it like chocolate, maybe. You don’t _need_ chocolate to survive. But I know you think about it a lot. _And_ I know how excited you get whenever we get those chocolate muffin things from the coffee shop by work.”

 

“Would be better if we could eat chocolate whenever we wanted,” Venom said, after a moment of consideration.

 

“How about I show you what I mean?” Eddie said. He gently grasped the sides of Venom’s lower jaw and ran his thumbs along its fangs. There was that subtle quiver through Venom’s entire form and an accompanying wash of affection through their shared consciousness.

 

“You like it when I touch you, right?” Eddie continued. He felt reasonably certain he knew the answer, but needed to hear Venom say it. 

 

Venom pressed its face into Eddie’s hands, rubbing against his calloused skin. Its tongue twined around his wrist to hold him in place. There it was again: that wonderful feeling of lightness, effervescence sparkling up through their bond. But there was something else there too, something dark and cold that wanted to stay hidden. Concerned, Eddie tried to withdraw his hands— but Venom’s tongue tightened around his arm.

 

“Venom?” Eddie said with a twinge of concern. Venom wasn’t one to be ambiguous about its desires.

 

_I do like it. A lot,_ the response echoed directly into Eddie’s brain, a little muted.

 

“What? Are you ashamed of that or something?” Eddie asked, unsure what to make of this strange behavior. 

 

A high-pitched, agitated sound rang through their consciousness. Smudged watercolor images flashed a slideshow through Eddie’s brain: _Cold_. _Dark. Writhing. Dominating. Possessing. Consuming._ Eddie recoiled against his headboard. _Loneliness without a name. Yearning for something undefined, as impossible as visualizing a fifth dimension. An impulse too strong to deny. Reaching, seeking, for another. Anyone._ The emptiness had a physical weight to it, bearing down on Eddie. Tears prickled in his eyes. _Then, finally! Another body. Sparks flickering in the darkness. Warmth. Together. Drops of molten gold filling that empty place... Answered with a scream of rage. Agony. Then alone again. Banished._

 

“W-what—“ Eddie whispered, wiping his eyes, “You’re afraid. You were punished, for wanting…”

 

No verbal response, only a feeling of curling into smallness.

 

Eddie hummed thoughtfully. “It’s okay to want that, you know. I don’t know what it’s like where you came from— shitty, if that was any indication—but here on Earth, where we are now, touch is a good thing. It’s important. I love it when you touch me. And I love touching you.”

 

He combed his hands through the dark ooze in his lap. It was somewhere between liquid and solid. It held its form but was pliant under his hands, offering no resistance as he smoothed it against the side of his neck. Another wavy tremor suffused Venom’s form.

 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. Please, let me show you,” Eddie said. He scooped up a handful of velvet ink and pressed it to his lips. When Eddie ventured a cautious lick, Venom clenched around his torso. A resonant purr, neon waves between them, and Venom was surging upward to roll against Eddie’s mouth. With his head nearly engulfed, Eddie had no idea which parts of Venom he was touching— or if Venom even _had_ distinct body parts the way a human did. It didn’t seem to matter. Their mental connection thrummed with a sensation entirely new to Eddie. Different from his own arousal, which was concentrated between his legs, this was everywhere: buzzing just under his skin, as if his very nerve endings were vibrating. He moaned around a mouthful of Venom as his flagging erection returned with a vengeance. A tendril snuck down his thigh to grasp it.

 

“Hey now,” Eddie said, pulling away, “Not yet.”

 

“But Eddie, I _want_ ,” Venom said in a petulant tone normally reserved for food cravings _._ It formed a face again just so it could glare. Eddie tried not to let on how adorable he found it.

 

“Yes we do,” he said with a smirk, “But we don’t always get what we want right away, do we?”

 

Venom gave a low, rough whine that Eddie had never heard from the symbiote before. It resonated all the way to his bones and Eddie immediately made it his goal to hear more. A _lot_ more. 

 

“Oh, you love this,” Eddie whispered, kneading his hands into Venom. It was too blissed out to do much more than cling to Eddie. Ropes of darkness circled his back to massage with a dozen hands. Its jaw and tongue hung relaxed, which gave Eddie the perfect opportunity to press his advantage. All those gleaming fangs on display were too much temptation. They were smooth and slick against his mouth. When he angled his head to suck on their needle-sharp tips, saliva dripped onto his skin and sent twinges of excitement straight to his hard cock. Venom’s tongue lashed aimlessly against the side of his neck until Eddie took a firm but gentle grip near its root inside Venom’s mouth. Slowly, he dragged his closed first down its slick length, pausing here and there to rub his thumb against the rough taste buds on the surface. For a moment Venom’s solid form wavered, melting wax under the heat of Eddie’s touch, and there was that sound again: pure heaven to Eddie’s ears. He couldn’t stop his hips from twitching up against Venom.

 

“Eddie…!” Venom said, low and strained, “Eddie, can I— I want—!”

 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Eddie murmured, trailing slow, open-mouth kisses across Venom’s face, “Can you ask nicely for it?”

 

“More _,_ Eddie! _”_ Venom whined. It undulated against Eddie’s torso for emphasis, rubbing along his collarbones and nipples and down his abs. The tentacles around his back had formed some sort of mild suction so they could stick against his skin in a shower of otherworldly kisses. Pre-come leaked down the side of his aching cock but he forced himself to remain still.

 

“…please,” Venom finally added, sheepish.

 

And that was what Eddie had been waiting for. He shifted forward onto his front side, moving Venom with him. It nipped not-quite-painfully at his neck as it squirmed under him impatiently. When his cock nestled against velvety, skin-warm darkness, Eddie had to close his eyes. Bite his lip. Breathe deeply. He’d been firm: they were _taking it slow_ this time. 

 

“Would you like it if I was inside you?” Eddie asked, giving a harder thrust of his hips for emphasis, “Or... would that even do anything for you?” 

 

“Want!” Venom tugged at Eddie’s cock with a couple of small tendrils. It felt too good for Eddie to discourage. “Will feel amazing. You’ll see.”

 

“Already do,” Eddie sighed. The next time he moved his hips, Venom engulfed him entirely, with no warning. 

 

“Oh _god_ , Venom!” he cried, arms nearly giving out. Whatever opening Venom had created in itself was pure ecstasy: tight and squeezing like a pussy, but with the wet suction of a mouth.

 

“Wh-what— Jesus _fuck,_ babe,” Eddie panted, as he did his best to set a measured but deep pace. It would be all too easy to pound away with wild abandon and end this in a hurry. Eddie was pretty sure he _never_ wanted this to end. 

 

Especially when he opened his eyes again and saw Venom: eyespots narrowed, mouth relaxed in a toothy grin, tongue lolling out to one side and soaking a wet spot into the sheets. 

 

“You’re enjoying this too?” Eddie said as he slowly dragged his hips back until only the very tip remained inside, then pushed back in at the languid same pace. Venom squeezed and sucked around him, drawing him back in one inch at a time. “How are you...”

 

“Nerve system. Replicate,” Venom answered. Its voice slurred and ragged as it could no longer concentrate on forming words. Indistinct images and emotions burst into their joined mind as human language failed.

 

As their pace gradually increased, pleasure spiraled between them in an infinite loop. Distorted alien sounds erupted from Venom each time Eddie bottomed out inside it. Sounds not meant for human ears, that probably would have been frightening to anyone else. But they only pushed Eddie further, knowing that he could do this for the beautiful creature writhing in his arms, his other half from the stars.

 

Venom’s eyespots had disappeared entirely, but its mouth remained mostly intact so it could form short, desperate bursts of syllables. “E—edd—ie! What is—! I’m—!”

 

Hearing Venom so utterly undone had Eddie teetering on the brink. He refused to fall over the edge yet, though; he needed to watch Venom first. 

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Let go. I’ve got us,” Eddie murmured, pressing his face into Venom. Its features dissolved entirely. Tentacles lashed out randomly before locking tight around Eddie and squeezing so hard that parts of Venom fused back into his body. He felt it dissipate through him: every electrified molecule of Venom singing with his own. He couldn’t hold out anymore. He fell, waves crashing, sobbing as he emptied himself as deep into Venom as physically possible. 

 

Thoroughly spent, Eddie collapsed face-first onto Venom, who was sprawled out across the bed in a watery puddle. For long minutes they lay still. Sweat cooled on Eddie’s skin as his breathing and heart rate steadied.

 

“Mmmf,” he grunted, not yet able to summon the energy to move, “You okay, babe?”

 

A tentacle stroked over the stubble on his cheek and a flood of _love_ and _security_ poured into their consciousness, underpinned with a thick haze of satisfaction.

 

“Yeah. That was intense. _So_ fucking good,” Eddie slurred into the ooze cushioning his face. Sweet, kittenish laps of a tongue against his ear let him know that Venom had recovered, too— at least enough to form its face again.

 

“Loved it,” Venom said, still breathy and hollow, “Love _you_ , Eddie.”

 

“Mmm, I love you too, babe. Delayed gratification isn’t so bad, yeah?”

 

“Only when it means you touch me more,” Venom said, “We should still eat chocolate whenever we want. Like right now.”

 

“You’re impossible,” Eddie laughed, “Maybe tomorrow. Or at least, later. When I can feel my legs again. Unless _you_ want to drive. ”

 

Venom’s only response was a nuzzle against Eddie’s neck accompanied by a noncommittal _mrrr_ sound

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Tomorrow, though. I promise.Coffee shop by work. Chocolate muffin things.”

 

“ _Guess_ I don’t mind later,” Venom said with a contented purr. Eddie smiled and stretched on top of Venom. He was still partially inside it, and felt sticky. A shower would be nice before crashing out entirely. But there was no rush, he supposed. The bathroom was over there, and Venom was warm and cuddly right here. 

 

It could wait. 


End file.
